Insides Torn Out
by Bed of Thorns
Summary: Sam and Dean never expected to save a young woman named Katharine from vampires. Katharine never expected to find her abusive father on the ceiling dead and to find the only ones who can help her are they and she doesn't like Dean to much. [I'M BACK]
1. Pilot

**Insides are torn out**

**By: Bed of Thorns**

**Episode 1**

**Among the Grave**

**Katharine entered the graveyard. **

She knew something was different as soon as she entered it .She knew that once she entered that damn graveyard, things would go different. Maybe it was the quiet in the wind. No crickets, no birds, no voices, no wind making sound but she could feel it, as dead as the air could be. The headstones stayed so still it looked as though it swayed in the wind.

The intensity of the grave, she continued on looking out into the cemetery. She sighed, so much pain this gravesite took place but her sister's dead body was still here and she had a duty.

Katharine had a lot going through her head, the site of her sister's disemboweled face, the blood that slicked down her forehead. Katharine could not save her, and with that guilt it burned in her heart.

Katharine began to walk in between the grave markers, the many ornaments of flowers, and statues littered the grounds of the cemetery.

She knew once she would get home she was dead. Her fathers abusive and anger was always there, he would never change and he would never leave her alone but her sister needed her and she was going to be there.

Finally she reached the head stone. It was flat and on the ground with a vase sticking out. The gravestone was iron with black marble border around it.

It was expensive but her other brother Leo had paid for it with his lawyer money. I guess it was to say sorry for him that he was in Louisiana and not here to take care of her.

She looked down and read the marker like she had so many times before.

_Morgan A. Ravenna _

_1995-2002_

_In God we trust her fragile soul_

Katharine rolled her eyes and snorted, where was God when Morgan was dying? Katharine sighed and could only hope that her family was taking care of her sister in heaven.

Katharine laid the rose on her sister's grave and looked around noting grimly that the grave yard was getting bigger with more graves.

In the little town outside of Vega, Texas murders were becoming more frequent, all having wrist and neck injuries dying of blood lose and blood drinking.

Some thought it was the act of Satanists in the area and other thought that they were all going crazy.

Then again folks were always saying those things around there.

She shivered in the wind. Paranoia wormed inside her subconscious mind, the anxiety drilled inside her gut; into the dark lonely abyss she looked out, darkness was all she saw with the outline of trees and headstones.

She then took out her flashlight and turned it on, moving it slowly she didn't find anything suspicious.

Sighing she put away her foolish thought and began to smooth out the grave, wiping dirt and grass off of it.

Katharine felt the wind still and for a reason unknown to her she felt alarmed, she looked up and she blinked, nothing there all was the same. Katharine rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and then turned back to her work.

She didn't see that a hand was sticking out of the grave behind her.

She then felt as though someone or something was watching her. She felt their burning gaze on her, but she did not look up. She did not feel alarmed at the moment because well she thought she was being stupid.

Katharine heard snap. Looking up from the grave she turned around and saw . . . Mr. Dawson.

Mr. Dawson was a neighbor of hers, he had a wife and two kids that Katharine remembers used to go to the park often; he was murdered by whatever sick freak killed him. He is dead . . . was anyway.

Katharine let out an ear pitching scream a scream that could be heard for miles and yet she felt no hope.

"**We have been here for two weeks and the killing keeps going. **Who the hell is doing all of this?" Sam asked Dean in their motel room.

Dean sighed and looked up from his father's journal and slammed his fist on the counter "how should I know?" he snapped at Sam while looking down flipping through the pages. Sam ran a hand through his hair and fell back on the bed.

"I am tired of this cat mouse game. We know it's a vampire, who is the question" Sam responded. Dean looked at Sam in the corner of his eye and nodded.

"I know, but we have to do this. Now" Dean stood up and threw a thick brown leather jacket at Sam.

"I think we should go to the grave yard and watch and see if any of the victims have fully transformed to where they are now pure vampires" Dean said getting up from his chair and standing up and looked around the motel room.

The motel room was littered in the young men's clothing and books. Wrappers from Burger King and McDonalds lay still on the small kitchen counter. The trash can was over flowing.

The walls were a nicotine yellow and the in the center near the center wall were two twin beds covered in ratty green blankets. The carpet was a dingy orange and the small round table with two chairs was tucked away in the corner. The small kitchen was on the right, the stove was rusty and the counter was a dinged wood.

Sam nodded and threw on his faithful leather jacket and stood up from the bed. Dean then took off his black leather jacket from the chair he was sitting at and slid it on before walking over to a black leather bag and opening it up.

The duffle bag revealed a bunch of flare guns and matches, garlic, and steel looking bottle with a cross on it.

"Ok we have your garlic for the smell, we have bottles for gathering the ashes, and we have flare guns and matches to light the sons of bitches up" Dean said with a grin.

"Well I don't know about you but I think we are ready" Sam said turning towards Dean.

Dean nodded and zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder then followed Sam out of their motel room (Sam locking the door behind them) and heading out to their '67 Chevy Impala

**They pulled past the black iron cemetery gates and got out of the car. **"You hear that?" Sam asked, "Yah I do, not a sound . . . no birds or crickets" Dean said before heading towards the back of the '67 Chevy Impala

and got out of the duffle bag.

"Let's go" Dean said gruffly. Sam simply nodded and followed.

They didn't get very far before they stopped when they heard an ear piercing scream.

"It's coming from the left" Sam said excitingly, it had been two weeks of boredom and he was quite happy with the excitement of action. This meant he would get stronger and stronger in order to kill the thing that killed his mother and his beloved Jess.

Dean watched and saw a tall towering figure hovering over a small woman with large terrified eyes.

Vampires . . .

"Get out the flare guns" Sam suggested before taking the duffle bag away from Dean and unzipping it carefully and got out two red flare guns.

"Lets go" Dean said before aiming the flare gun at the vampires head and fired, but as quick as lightening the vampire moved and the young girl ducked.

The vampires movements were so rapid it took Sam two seconds to realize that the vampire was in front of them. Dean rolled his eyes and aimed the flare gun at the vampire's heart. The vampire smirked, showing off his pearly fangs and swiped the gun out of his hand, which slid across the wet grass.

Dean looked up and frowned "shit" Sam said. The vampire hissed at them before there was a big thud and the vampire fell forward.

_What a stupid vampire_ Katharine thought as she slammed a grave digger's shovel on his head._That will teach you to mess with me . . . sick freak_ she contemplated.

Katharine looks up to see the two stunned young men and grin with glee all proud of her. Well she still getting over the shock but it was pretty cool whacking a vampire over the head with her shovel and winning.

They both blink and watch her closely all the while looking baffled. "How come we never thought of that?"

One of them with brown shaggy hair asked the other with dark brown hair snorted "because we do not carry around shovels" he said rolling his eyes.

"Who are you?" Katharine asked. They both looked at her "Sam and this is Dean" the guy with shaggy hair said pointing to Dean.

"Get down" Dean said pushing her head down behind a thicket of bushes and climbed down next to her.

"Oh shit, what is this? Some freakening vampire mafia" Sam asked baffled as he lay on his stomach next to her.

The site before me was interesting in so many levels. Dead corpses were frightening through the soft soil to come out and alive or as alive as the dead could be. Hands burst out of the ground; brown and crunchy from decaying over time. Vampires slowly walk out of tombs and mausoleums, breaking down gates and doors.

They three hid in the bushes quietly, Katharine was not sure what they were doing exactly all she knew is that they were her only hope on getting out of here alive. That was not a comforting thought though.

"All I know is that we don't have enough firepower to get them all" Dean responded.

"How about lightening the graveyard on fire?" Sam said. The other grinned coldly before looking over at her.

"Know where any firepower is?" he asked. She blinked and looked around.

"There might be some supplies in the grave diggers shed" She answered finally wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Great you think we can bust in there?" Sam said excitedly.

She rolled her eyes and pull out a ring of keys that she stole from John a friend of hers who was a grave digger and smirked "I can get you in" Katharine replied.

"Yes but how are we going to get around our blood sucking friends here?" Sam asked.

The other sighed and blinked narrowing his eyes before turning towards me. "Where is the shed?" Dean asked.

"See that tomb? The one made of black marble you know the one that vampire just popped out of, the one with eight vampires surrounding it all looking very hungry I might add" Katharine said pointing it out.

"Yah I see it what about it?" Dean asked.

"Well it is behind it" Katharine said knowing that she was crushing their spirit.

Sam groaned and slammed his head on the ground "we are so screwed" he responded . . . _way to cheer someone who is about to die by vampires up there buddy_ Katharine thought grimly.

"No we are not, one of us can distract them by shooting off these flare guns and the other two can go and get the supplies. She has to come with the two who are going to the shed because she has the keys and knows what she is doing and since I am older I will be the distraction" Dean responded.

Katharine didn't have time to marvel at his bravery because they had to move if we wanted to light the graveyard on fire and get out for there before anyone came around and saw us . . . not to mention a mob of vampires hovering around the grave.

"Alright you will know when it is time to move" Dean said standing up and walking away from us.

"Hey, you blood sucking bastards" Dean yelled shooting a flare at the ground making it blow up at a vampires feet.

Well that got their attention.

The vampires looked up with an inhuman look of hunger in their eyes and began to head slowly towards him.

The spiked hair one looked at her and nodded his head "time to move" he said standing up in a crouch, she nodded and stood up, crouching near him.

Katharine calmed down my ragged breathing and followed him towards the shed. she saw through the darkness the outlining of the shed that stood near the entrance of the cemetery

When we came towards the shed, she walked in front of him and unlocked the rigged lock and quickly moved the chains away from the handles. Throwing them on the ground she looked in and saw the outlining of the tools we would have needed.

"Where is it?" he asked. Katharine sighed and walked in and began to feel around. Katharine reached out and held something she felt it move in she hand an when she saw through the dimness of the light she shrieked.

It was a rat that scurried around.

Katharine heard a silence and she heard their distraction try to divert the vampire's attention away from the shed.

"Hey you assholes your father is a bastard and you blood sucking sons of bitches" he called out waving his flare gun in the air like a mad man.

"Time to get moving" Sam whispered in her ear. She nodded and her eyes got really well adjusted to where she saw gas holders and matches.

Katharine grins and with the help of she guessed her partner at the moment. They lowered them down and looked at him. "How are we going to light it on fire?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes in concentration and then she looked at him.

"Open up the tanks, then we will throw them into the crowd, we set on of the flare guns and get the hell away before all three of us die" Katharine answered.

He nodded and looked out "Dean is on the hill, all three of us could do it, they are circling him now, and we better get going" he answered picking up two tanks. She nodded and did the same noticing how heavy they were.

"What if we fail?" she asked aloud.

"Then we die" he answered back, maneuvering around the vampires.

They ran as fast as we could towards the hill when a vampire got in her way and she guessed Dean fired at him and blew him up. Katharine gasped and stood back before regaining her senses and began to run a bit faster. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins.

They reached the hill and she looked at Dean. "Help us pour the gas over them then one of us uses the flare gun and light the gas" she ordered. He nodded and took a tank from her and opening it and began to pour it all over them; Katharine and Sam doing the same.

"We got to hurry, they are getting closer" she yelled. Dean then got out the last tank and pours it over them all as far as he could reach and then got out the flare gun.

"Say good night you undead freaks" he yelled and shot out the last flare and light the vampires on fire.

"We got to go now the fire will get us" Sam yelled and grabbed Katharine's hand and Dean grabbing her other hand and all three of them ran as fast as they could escaping the fire.

She turned around and watched as the fire speeded and watched as she began to think about her sister's grave.

"We have to go" Sam said as he pulled her into his car.

**A/N:** My very first fan fiction. I hope it was good enough for a beginning. Disclaimer is in my profile also. Please tell me what you think. No flaming just constructive criticism.


	2. The battle lines

**Insides Torn Out**

**By: Bed of Thorns**

**Episode 2**

**The battle lines**

Sam stuck Katharine inside the back seat of the 67 Chevy Impala and Sam got into the passenger seat Dean who was in the rivers seat. Stepped on the gas and drove off into the night.

"What the hell is going on?" Katharine shouted at the two young men. Dean blinked and looked over at Sam.

"What do you think those things back there are?" Dean asked his green-grey eyes staring at the road ahead.

Katharine looked at them before answering "Zombies or vampires?" Katharine answered meekly. Sam turned around and looked at Katharine.

"How can you tell?" he asked not looking all that surprised.

"Well he had fangs. I remember seeing them. Plus the whole popping out of the grave was a no brainier" Katharine answered rolling her eyes.

Dean smirked at that, she was sarcastic even in their situation.

"Where do you live?" Sam asked deciding it was best to keep the eye on the goal here which at the moment was getting Katharine to safety.

"In a house" Katharine replied, resisting an eye roll. In truth she was quite scared but she did not expose emotions easily, she was really sarcastic when she was nervous or scared.

"Up on Rose creek Drive I will point to the house when you drive up" Katharine answered.

Sam and Dean simply nodded and Dean continued to drive taking a moment to look at the girl in the mirror.

She had plain brown hair that went a bit passed her shoulders and plain brown eyes. She was quite pale and was about 5'1. She had on a black zip up sweater, a grey shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

She was pretty, not his type of girl but still pretty.

"You never did answer my question" Katharine stated looking at the two young men.

Katharine stopped and began to look at the two young men closely. They both looked her age but they looked a nothing alike.

Sam was tall with shaggy brown hair. He had dark brown eyes and a clean shaven face. He had on baggy pants and a dark brown jacket. His face looked tired and worn.

Dean was different, he was not that tall about 5'8 and had dark brown hair and either green or brown eyes it was hard to tell. He may have been shorten than his accomplice but he looked stronger more capable.

"Well what do you want to know?" Sam asked her.

"Who are you would be nice, besides knowing that you are Dean and Sam" Katharine stated watching them both.

Sam looked over at Dean and Dean just looked at Sam giving him the answer to Sam's silent question.

"We are brothers, Winchester brothers to be exact" Dean answered for Sam. Katharine nodded noticing how gruff Dean's voice was.

Dean then turned the wheel down the street marked Rose Creek Drive and continued on.

"This is my stop" Katharine said pointing to a small rather trashy house.

Sam nodded and turned to Katharine. "Be careful thank you for helping us . . . what is your name?" Sam asked.

"It's Katharine" she answered and turned to Dean and simply nodded before getting out and slamming the door shut.

Katharine walked up to the front door opened it and shut it behind her softly.

Katharine stepped in slowly. The house was dark and eerie. Katharine gulped and looked around her heart pounding fearing her abusive father's wrath.

Katharine felt her way to the living room and saw that the TV was on but her father was not in his usual seat.

Katharine walked up to the TV. and turned it off. Sh stopped when she felt something on her arm . . . something warm and wet.

Katharine looked up and she let out a scream for the third time that night.

Her father was up on the ceiling. His eyes were milk wide and his mouth was hanging open. His stomach was slashed open and blood was dripping from it.

Suddenly the ceiling was starting to get caught on fire, trailing down on her walls all around her.

Dean watched Katharine enter her house and shut the door behind her.

Dean then leaned back and closed his eyes. "Whats next Sam?" asked Dean.

Sam leaned down and turned on his laptop and responded. "There is something in Alkali Lake, known as creatively as Alkali Lake Monster it is in Nevada sound good?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded and opened his eyes "tell me more" Dean stopped when he heard a scream coming from Katharine's house.

Dean saw that the top of the house was being lit on fire and he turned to Sam.

"Lets go" Dean yelled hurriedly getting out of his car Sam not far from behind.

Dean ran towards Katharine's front door and turned the knob. Dean drew back his hand and cursed. "Jesus it's already hot" Dean said before he turned to Sam.

"We have to break it down" Sam answered. Dean nodded and they both stood back and turned to each other.

"On the count of three" Dean said. Sam's eyes drilled into the front door.

"Lets move . . . 1" Dean and Sam got into position ". . . 2" Dean's eyes glared into the door ". . . 3" Sam and Dean with all their strength ran into the door and burst it into splinters.

Immediately the brothers were met with bursts of flames.

"Katharine" Dean yelled, his voice ringing through the house.

Katharine gasped and narrowly dodged a part of the flaming falling ceiling. "In here" she said before going into a fit of coughs.

Dean hit Sam on the arm and Sam nodded before they ran into the living room dodging flaming pieces of ceiling and bursts of flames.

Dean caught sit of Katharine and grabbed her arm. Katharine looked up at Dean and grabbed onto his arm.

"We need to get out of here" Sam yelled.

"Not until I get Billy" Katharine yelled letting go of Dean and began to move. Sam grabbed her.

"Where is Billy?" he asked her.

"In his room I put him to bed before I left" She answered panic in her eyes.

"I'll get him, you get her out of here" Dean said moving past his brothers and up the stairs.

Dean ran up the stairs, almost falling through one of them until he got onto the second floor. "Billy?" he yelled running through the hallway. "Help me" a young distressed voice called out.

"Where are you Billy?" Dean yelled.

"In the room" Billy went into a fit of coughs "at the end of the hall I cannot open my door" he said.

Dean looked down the hall and saw the door and ran up to it and kicked it open. The door went into splinters and Dean saw a small boy about seven or eight years old standing there in his pajamas looking confused as ever.

"Come the house is going down we have to get you out of here" Dean said picking up the boy.

"Wait my sister Kat where is she?" Billy said looking at him.

"You mean Katharine?" Dean said making sure. Billy nodded and Dean yelled out "she is with my brother you are in safe hands" Dean said as he exited the room and went down the hallway and to the stairs.

Dean brought the boy nearer to him, incase something fell he would be able to protect him.

Dean stepped off the stairs when a huge piece of ceiling fell on them. Dean made a move and got Billy out not with out injuring his arm from a sharp piece of glass.

Dean gasped and stood up grabbing Billy and ran out of the house before it completely collapsed.

Katharine was in tears when she saw Dean carrying out Billy. Ripping herself from Sam's grasp she ran over to Dean and took Billy out of his arms and set him down and hugged Billy.

"I thought I almost lost you" she whispered to Billy.

Dean smiled and looked down at Katharine who looked as thought she was never going to let him go.

Katharine let go of her brother and stood up. She looked over and smiled at Sam and Dean. "Thank you . . . thank you so much" she said shaking. Dean smiled and nodded.

"We are just doing our job" Dean said giving hr a cocky smirk hiding his pain.

Katharine's face fell "you are hurt" she said looking down at his arm. Dean looked down and frowned.

"Just a scratch" he said, Katharine rolled her eyes. "Where do you both stay I can take care of this" she said.

Sam nodded "get in the car" he said taking Dean's keys away from him. "I'm driving" he said with a small grin.

"I do not need you to clean it" Dean said as he tried to get away from Katharine. Katharine slammed the alcohol on the table.

"Fine you jerk forgets it" she growled at him.

"Let her do it Dean" Sam called from the other bed. Billy was currently sleeping in Sam's bed.

He watched her as she gently dabbed the cotton ball on his cut.

Dean and Katharine were sitting on a bed in the motel room she was currently cleaning his room.

"This is one nasty cut" she commented shaking her head with disapproval.

"Well if you hadn't of lit your house on fire it would not have happened" Dean snapped at her. Already angry about it Katharine glared at him and took the alcohol bottle and poured it on his wound.

Trying to forget the pain Dean then leaned towards her "You need to tell me how he died" Dean whispered to her.

"I do not need to tell you anything" she answered him shaking her head no and continued on his cut.

"Hey I saved your life now your dad's death could be bigger than this. Now tell me now!" Dean snapped at her. She growled and looked up at him.

"Well I came in the living room and well . . . I felt something wet on my arm. It was blood. I looked up and saw that my father" she stopped and gotten a clean cotton ball and wetted it with alcohol and continued "had his stomach slashed open and then the ceiling went on fire and well you can guess the rest" she finished.

Dean paled and stopped her hand and looked at her. She glared hard at him and he smirked "good girl" he said. Dean looked over and saw that Sam was watching. Sam was glaring at him disapproving.

"Got to go love" Dean said patting her on the head. She swatted at him but missed him as he walked off with Sam.

The brothers stepped outside and Sam looked at Dean.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean frowned "what was what?" he asked.

"You acted like a total jack ass in there a jerk to her like that man. You never act like that not with other girls" Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes "oh don't go play Doctor Phil with me. Now what do you want?" Dean snapped his bad mood emerging again.

"You know she has to come with us" Sam said.

"Oh hell no" Dean said shaking his head.

"She has no where else to go, her house burned down everything. She saw the same thing. I think we should keep her around" Sam answered.

"Alright, we will keep her around till us get to where ever she needs to go, like to live with a relative" Dean responded.

Sam nodded and held out a hand "deal?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. Dean sighed and took Sam's hand "deal".

The brothers reentered the room and watched Katharine putting away the things.

"Katharine we are prepared to give you an offer. You can travel with us until you can get to where you need to go" Sam said getting to the point.

Katharine blinked and looked at them. "Are you serious?" she asked. Sam nodded and gave her a small smile. "Do you have a place?" he asked. Katharine nodded "yah my mothers"

"Then we leave in the mourning now we do have to make some stops you know the whole hunting thing" Sam said. Katharine nodded and smiled at Sam and then turned to Dean and glared at him and he glared back.

The battle lines between them were drawn and Sam knew it.

**A/N: **Hey there review please and thank you for reading. Check out my new series ok great.


	3. Shadows in the water

**Insides Torn Out**

**By: Bed of Thorns**

**Episode 3**

**Shadows in the Water**

**Alkali Lake, Nevada **

James Johnson stood on the dock that rested on Alkali Lake's shore. He breathed in the lake and air and smiled to himself.

It was quite foggy at that moment but clear enough to the lake.

James looked down; being an excellent swimmer and a resident near Alkali Lake all his life. James knew what he was doing.

James untied his little row boat and carefully stepped into the boat. James began to hum a small little tune as he brought his fishing gear on board.

A shadow came from underneath the waters. It was watching James or his boat at least.

James sat down on the boat and got out his oar and began to row and row with the movements of his oars the shadow below followed him.

James was about center off when he stopped and took his fishing pool and hooked some new bait on their.

James leaned over the boat to see if he could see any schools of fish.

Instead he saw a small shadow.

The shadow became larger and larger and larger and larger.

James could not understand it. He watched as the shadow became quite large when it suddenly disappeared.

James blinked and looked up and then looked back down again in disbelief. He wondered what that thing as but simple shook his head at his moment of insanity and through out his fishing pool.

There were a few moments of piece until James boat began to rattle.

A small rattle t first then it became rougher and rougher until the boat was thrown out of the water and it crashed into the water sinking to the bottom.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Katharine sat in the 67 Chevy Impala and looked out of the window.

Sam didn't get a good night sleep since he gave up his bed for her and Billy so she let him stay in the back with Billy them both were sleeping.

Katharine did not get a good impression on Dean in fact. She didn't like him at all. The only reason she was being tolerable of him was because he in fact saved Billy and that alone gained enough.

Dean looks sideways over to her and sighed. "Where does your mom live?" he asked her.

Dean didn't understand his behavior towards her all he knew was he was confused and that lead to being a total jerk.

"I don't know but I know a few relatives who might so when I get in contact with them I will let you know" she answered swiftly and coldly she didn't turn away from the window and she didn't bother looking at him.

Dean sat there cold and silent as well. It was like this contest of some sort.

"You do that then" he said after a few minutes. She groaned at his tone and looked over at him and glared at him.

"Are you always like this?" she asked him.

"Oh what; Dashing, handsome, charming, or attractive?" he asked throwing her a cocky smile.

Her glare turned colder as she narrowed her eyes at him. "How about a complete jack ass?" she asked rolling her eyes at him.

He grinned at her. "If I am so appalling then how come you are staring at me at this moment?" he asked practically challenging her.

"This is not staring this is a cold hearted glare of hatred" she responded sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms.

"Oh hatred is such an unsavory word how about you replace that with a . . . more colorful word likes . . . admiration" he said finishing.

She turned towards him "oh wow that is such a big word for you admiration oh how ever did you accomplish that?" she taunted a look of triumphant on her face.

Dean chuckled at that. She was a smart one, feisty but smart.

"I honestly don't know" he said shaking his head and shrugging "I guess it all comes with the good looks, the charms, and the smarts" he responded.

She groaned and looked out of the front window and muttered. "Conceited little dumb ass" before looking out the window again.

"Hey will you guys cut it out there?" Sam asked from the back seat.

"No" both Dean and Katharine said at the exact same time.

"Ok . . . then" Sam said eyeing them wearily before sitting up and leaning in between them.

"Sam you said something about Lake Monsters info me" Dean said changing the subject quickly.

"Well then . . ." Sam trailed off and got out his laptop computer and turned it on.

"The Alkali Lake Monster in Nevada" Sam said turning the laptop computer to a large picture and a article.

"The Alkali Lake Monster resides in the Alkali Lake in Nevada. Now this makes it rare because no one has seen it since 1923" Sam said exiting out the window and pulled up another one.

"Now for the past two weeks there had been 4 eye witness cases and three deaths" Sam finished and looked at the two.

"Looks like another job to me" Dean said. Katharine nodded in agreement and looked over at Billy.

Sam watched Katharine's gaze and quickly reassured her "Don't worry Billy won't be in harms way".

Katharine turned to him and gave him a small smile in understanding before turning back to her passenger side window.

"So how do we kill it?" asked Katharine?

"Well in Dad's journal he says that the Alkali Monster is very territorial. Apparently in 1923, J.A. Johnson claimed that he and two friends had seen the creature on the shores while camping. While viewing the creature the monster noticed it had been sited and it thrashed it's tale in annoyance and retreated back into the waves. It hadn't been seen for 82 years well . . . until now" Sam responded and flipped through the pages.

"Dad compared the thrashing of the tail thing to a dragon. The Alkali Lake Monster has to be a dragon to survive all these years" Sam insisted.

"Then how do we kill dragons?" Katharine then asked.

"Usually beheaded or impaled" Sam said before shutting his father's journal shut.

"So we are going to slay a dragon?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yah pretty much" Katharine said looking out the window again.

"Well this is going to be fun" Sam said as they drove off.

**It had been a four hour drive. **Since then Katharine and Dean have argued over every little thing.

Katharine didn't understand it. She didn't understand why she was in so many fights with one simple guy or the fact that in a way she enjoyed them.

Dean didn't understand it either. He didn't understand why he picked so many fights or the fact that he hated being out of her attention for more then two minutes.

Dean entered the Alkali Lake territory and Sam looked at him "what's the plan?" he asked then.

"Katharine and Billy will stay in the motel during the nights. You and me will camp out on the lakes shore and wait for our dragon friend" Dean answered as he pulled onto a highway.

"Very well" Sam said sitting back down in his seat.

"**What the hell? **You mean you are all booked? Every motel is booked?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Every motel they went to was booked. You would have though that if there was this savage monster dragon in the water people would leave but people loved dangerous things and in fact brought in more tourists.

Sam sighed and grabbed Dean and looked at the lady behind the counter "thank you mamm for your time?" he said giving her a small smile before dragging Dean out of the place with Billy and Katharine behind them.

"Well what's the plan now?" Dean asked running a hand through his hair.

Sam shrugged "I guess they have to come with us" he responded and looking at Katharine and Billy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Alright we have two tents and two sleeping bags. Two people in two tents now I and Sam are not in a day in hell are going to share a sleeping bag. So Sam with Billy Katharine with me" Dean said after unzipping the already put up tent.

"Why but . . . I . . . but" Katharine failed miserably it was a good plan but sleeping with Dean wasn't a pleasant thought.

Dean smirked at her failing to think of anything. He loved outsmarting her.

Katharine caught his smirk and glared "oh shut up" she snapped at him.

Dean continued to smirk as he unzipped the tent "ladies first" he said motioning towards the tent.

Katharine frowned and looked out. It was night the moon was round and full. Its glowing light caressed the surface of the Alkali Lake. The trees swayed in the calm wind and the lake glowed. It looked peaceful . . . and not the lair of a dragon.

Katharine turned around and looked at Sam "now sometimes he has nightmares if he does come and get me. He isn't high maintenance so you won't have to worry about him if Billy gets scared come and get and oh -" she never got to finish because Dean grabbed her and shoved her in to the tent with him following.

Katharine stumbled in and glared at him "I was just telling him about my brother" she stated.

Dean rolled his eyes "you worry about him to much he needs to grow to be a man" Dean replied. Katharine stared at him as he sat down on the ground. She then followed by sitting down near him and crossing her legs.

"He is my baby brother I have to protect him. It is not like you would understand" she growled. How dare he tell her how to take care of her own brother?

"I understand more than you know" Dean retorted as he opened his father's journal.

"Fine then" she snapped at him before exiting the tent.

"Where are you going?" he asked her "none of your business" she snapped back at him.

"Yes it is there is some dragon out there waiting to eat you where are you going?" he asked more sternly.

"Just get some food master" she said sarcastically. He grinned a bit before handing her a twenty.

"Get me a burger my pet" he responded while petting her on the head. She smacked his hand away and stepped on his foot before making a run for it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sam sat inside the tent with Billy on his laptop looking for more information on the monster.

He looked up when he heard someone calling them outside of the tent. Sam watched Billy open the tent so see Katharine.

"Hey you guys want some food?" she asked. Billy nodded is head and looked at his sister.

"A burger please" Billy said. Katharine nodded and looked over at Sam.

"What about you?" she asked him.

Sam rubbed his eyes and looked up "oh some fries please just a large" he said. Katharine nodded and looked at Billy.

"Be safe and listen to Sam you understand?" she asked her brother. Billy nodded and with that Katharine left.

Billy looked out the tent's screen window and saw Dean outside looking at the lake.

"I have to g ask Dean something is that ok?" Billy asked. Sam looked up and through the screen tent window he saw Dean at the lake. Sam looked at Billy and nodded.

Dean looked out onto the lake he was watching the lake for any sign of his dragon friend. A frown on his face he began to think about his life, everything about it.

Billy walked up behind him and tapped Dean on the arm. Dean looked down and grinned "hey there what's up?" he asked.

Billy looked up at him "thank you" he said simply.

Dean raised an eyebrow a looked down at the kid "for what?" he asked.

"For saving my sister and me and for letting us tag along while I look for my mom" Billy said. Dean grinned the kid wasn't stupid he knew what was going on.

"Yah no problem you are a good kid" Dean replied.

"I know you don't get along with my sister. She is just scared of you" Billy continued looking out.

"Scared of me how?" Dean asked amused. He looked over at Billy and was not amused. The boy had a haunted look on his face.

"Never mind" he said before waving to Dean and walking back to his and Sam's tent.

_There is something they are not telling _Dean couldn't help but think before he saw Katharine walking towards the tents with bags of fast food in her arms.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was midnight and Dean along with Katharine was sitting in the tent. Dean had just gotten back from watching the lake and it was Sam's turn till seven.

"Why don't we try to get some sleep" he said pointing towards the sleeping bag.

"Ok so do I get one side and you get the other or what?" Katharine asked looking down at it.

"Yah I think that's good" Dean said as he bent down and unzipped the sleeping bag.

Katharine turned around and stuck her hands in her shirt and spun her bra around and unhooked it. Taking it off she put it in her small messenger bag and stuck her hands into the arm holes of the shirt.

Katharine turned around to see Dean grinning in a cocky fashion. He raised his eyebrow suggestively and she glared at him. "What? I didn't say anything" he said. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him whacking him in the head before standing by the sleeping bag.

"Let's go" she said already annoyed by him. He grinned and nodded getting into the sleeping bag and lay his head down on the one pillow.

Katharine climbed in next. Zipping up the sleeping bag she then lay her head down on the pillow next to Dean and then there was silent.

A few hours later still sleeping Katharine woke up and looked around the darkness. It had become very hot and she noticed that Dean had an arm slung over her and that he was deep asleep. She took his arm off of her and unzipped the sleeping bag and went back to sleep.

**Katharine eyes were still closed**. She wrapped her arms around herself and smiled softly. She was at peace for the first time until she felt a large rough thing wrap around her legs.

Katharine didn't have time to open her eyes because she was suddenly dragged out of a hole of the tent and screaming she was pulled into the depths of the lake. (A/N: Yah I know corny and stupid I know but it was al I could think of so far)

The last thing she saw was Sam, Dean, and Billy running out of their tents Billy screaming in terror and seeing Dean and Sam running towards her and diving into the lake after her.

Dean and Sam swam and swam as hard as they could but they could not get far because they still needed air. Sam and Dean rose up gasping for air.

"We have to go to the car" Sam yelled over the small waves. Dean nodded and they both swam back to shore.

"**Every dragon has a lair it will be underwater, **maybe a cavern or a cover by the lake or something?" Sam asked his brother.

Sam noticed that every since thirty minutes ago when Katharine was token by the dragon Dean shifted in his 'I-am-mad-so-do-not-mess-with-me-and-I-am-guarding-my-emotions-so-beware' attitude which he does allot.

"Yah it should be near. The tanks should last about two hours but what about Billy?" Dean asked, both looked at Billy and saw that he too was guarded and determined.

"I am coming with you" Billy said.

Dean nodded "ok then" was all Dean said.

"We can't take him with us. He is only ten!" Sam exclaimed looking at his brother.

"It won't be hard we just have to watch over him. Anyway what is bothering me is dragons like to take young virginal woman. Is Katharine a virgin?" Dean asked.

"I heard her talking to a friend one time about being a virgin until she got married. She said she doubted she would ever marry but she is a virgin" Billy spoke up.

Sam ad Dean looked at each other. "Well that settles that" Dean replied before bending down and teaching Billy how to use the snorkel and air tank.

Once that was done the trio dived into the lake for about thirty minutes they looked until they heard a scream from a cave near by.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Katharine groaned and shivered. **She had been at the cavern for about an hour.

The cavern had small cliffs and a waterfall. There was an entry way at the right that led to the lake. Bats hung on the ceiling and there was small dripping sounds in the background.

She didn't understand why she was there. She would have made a run for it but she didn't know where she was and she was being watched by the Alkali Lake Monster.

The Alkali Lake Monster 40-feet long, with rough, grayish-brown skin and a horn like appendage located between its eyes and nostrils.

The dragon sat about 12 feet away from her and watched her silently and coldly. Katharine shivered annoyed by its watching.

Suddenly the dragon began to move slowly and cautious and slowly moved towards her. Katharine's breathe quickened and she began to scurry backwards until she was backed up against the cave's wall.

The monster was nearing her and she began to scream. The monster was unfazed but continued to walk slowly towards her almost like he was taunting her which in a way reminded her of Dean.

The monster came nearer towards her until the monster was hovering over her. The monster opened his mouth and Katharine raised her arms as a last act of defense.

The monster never attacked instead she heard someone yelling. Lowering her arms she saw the monster distracted by Dean who was in fact sitting on it.

The dragon growled and walked off shaking trying to get Dean off who flew over to the other side of the room.

Katharine gasped and ran over to Dean and saw him get up grunting all at the same time. "You ok?" she asked him.

He nodded "yah just great listen I need you to distract our dragon like pal over here I have to behead it"

Katharine nodded and ran off and stood in front of the dragon almost taunting it. The monster watched me forgetting about Dean and slowly came towards her once more.

She watched Dean out of the corner of her eye. He slowly climbed on one of the small jagged cliffs that hovered over the dragon.

Dean then took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff and landed on the dragon's back again the dragon roared and tried to shake him off again.

This time though Dean hung on tighter this time and began to climb the dragon up to his head.

"Sam sword now" was all he said. Katharine looked over and saw Sam and Billy come out of a corner holding a long sword that glittered in the light.

Sam through the sword and as though in slow motion everyone (and Katharine claims to this day that so did the dragon) watched the sword fly threw the air until it's handle landed in Dean's grip and with one clean swish . . . the dragons head flew across the room . . . and the monster was no more.

The dragon's body fell to the ground and Dean hopped off of it. The dragon's blood was spilt on both Dean and Katharine.

Katharine looked at Dean and sigh. Dean looked at her and smirked. He knew that she knew what she had to say "thank you . . . for saving me" she replied.

He grinned "I know, that I am your dashing knight who has rescued you and that you cannot help but feel your attraction for me row" he said. Katharine rolled her eyes and pushed him into a pool of blood.

**Katharine, Dean, Billy, and Sam looked out at the lake.** The dragon was gone and the deaths would stop. A sense of completion overwhelmed them before they turned around and entered the 67 Chevy Impala.

**Pages 11**

**A/N: **_Please review for me PLEASE I really need to see if I should continue this series or that everyone likes it or has a problem and so on. _

_**Read My Profile!**_

_Also I PROMISE that Katharine is not going to be a damsel in distress really I am not I thought this would be fun to write about BUT she is not. I actually have a plan for that in the next chapter hehe I am so evil! About that but I have already said too much. But I promise you yah sometimes Dean will save Katharine but sometimes it is up to Katharine to save the boys I mean come on their guys what do you expect? Hehe just kidding_

_The Alkali Lake monster shown in the story does exist no I did not make it up. The Monster was in fact spotted in 1923 by J.A. Johnson and his two friends while camping on the shore. _

_In I do not own in anyway)__speculates that by the monster swishing its tail when spotted by Johnson and his friend's shows that he was annoyed and territorial much like dragons. So I decided to add that to the story. _

_I tried and tried to find a picture of it but could not so I will have to settle on a drawing of a dragon similar to it. _

_I would like to thank my reviewers and such. Now I know you are reading because in my stats it reported that there are 392 hits and 7 alerts so I know you are reading so could you please take the time and send in a review for me please? _

_**Ok now the important Announcement . . . . **_

_Now this week I will be very busy!_

_Monday I will be doing a whole bunch of school work and cleaning. Also that night '7th Heaven' comes on. _

_Tuesday Gilmore Girls and 'Supernatural' comes on and that night I will be doing some typing on the next chapters (not a lot I have school the next day)_

_Wednesday & Thursday will be relaxing days there I will work on both chapters of my fan fiction on here then I will work on my fictions on fiction press Homicidal Roses is my pen name. _

_Then I have my fictions that I have already written out and I just have to spell check and put up. Also I have three writing projects one fan fiction two fiction with my friend Shelby that I will be working on. _

_Friday I will be at Busch Gardens (an amusement park) then that night I will probably sleeping over at my friend's house. _

_Saturday I will be going to my other friend Shelby's birthday party and probably spending the night. _

_So as you can see I am a busy person and I am trying very hard to get everything done so bare with me. Thank you_

_Thanks to the reviewers ok so there are only two get off my back!_

**CyberChick2007**

**Legolover**


	4. The White Lady's Massacre

**Insides Torn Out**

**By: Bed of Thorns**

**Chapter 4**

**The White Lady's Massacre **

**Durand Eastman Park**

**(Rochester), **

**Lake Ontario, New York**

The young couple walked along Lake Ontario, the moon was full and is hovered over the lake like a bee hovering over a flower and the waters were calm almost still.

The moon looked as though it was frowning. The wind whipped threw a young woman's blonde hair and the tall blonde man hovered near her, his arm around her waist.

"It's beautiful out tonight" he woman commented. The man could only nod and smile at her. The woman smiled up at him and was about to lean in for a kiss when the man turned his head and looked as though he was concentrating on something.

"What is it?" she asked following his gaze and gasped.

The center waters of the lake began to glow white, and the center waters began to get rougher and rougher then a something came out of the water slowly and then she found it was a woman.

"What is it?" the woman asked the man.

The man pulled her closer "I am not so sure"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam, Katharine, and Billy were all sitting in the car waiting for Dean to come back from picking up some snacks from the gas station mini mart.

"Ok we have all your basic food group needs" Dean said getting inside the passenger seat as Sam started up the car. "We have soda, chips, candy, honey buns, and oh so much more" he said digging through the bag and throwing random stuff around.

"Ok mental note never let Dean go shopping again" Katharine said setting back and rolling her eyes. He glared at her and threw her a soda.

"Oh and you can do better?" he asked her.

She grinned wickedly and looked at him "I am a woman of course I can" she responded.

"More like a pain in the ass" Dean mumbled. With that Katharine shook up her drinks and opened it spewing it all over the car and Dean.

Billy snickered and Sam began to laugh at Dean's furious and dumbfounded expression.

Katharine grinned with success and as Sam continued driving Dean reached for another shirt and took of his soaking one. Katharine's eyes went wide as she witnessed Dean's amazing torso.

Well there went her virginal mind.

Katharine blinked and shook her head and stared out the window and waited till he was done.

"So where are we going?" Katharine asked finally.

"To Durand Eastman Park" answered Dean.

Katharine asked "Where" with a look of pure confusion spreading across her face.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So this is where" Katharine replied looking around the place.

It was a nice little park. It was early December so it was not snowing yet but it was a heavy fall (something Katharine always enjoyed) there was the large water front of Lake Ontario and the scatters of forests and buildings. Little deer's and rabbits hopped and skipped along through grassy knolls and rugged forests.

"Yah pretty much" Dean said looking at Katharine through the review mirror. He did this often for reasons unknown to him but he liked looking at her. There wasn't much to look at but there were a few things. Of course h had to drive so he could only sneak one or two looks every so often.

Sam noticed Dean's actions and he thought so did Billy. Sam would catch Billy watching Dan closely from time to time. Sam had a good hunch that Billy had guessed what Sam had guessed but like hell Dean would ever admit it.

"So why are we here?" Billy asked as he watched Dean closely.

Don't get Billy wrong. Billy thought Dean was a good guy but he thought his father was for a long time till he learned the truth that Katharine had been hiding from him. Katharine was his sister and the last of what he considered his family so he was protective even though there wasn't a whole lot a ten year old boy could do to a twenty six year old man who could lift probably 150 pounds without flinching.

"There were reports of the white lady, the white lay is a woman in the early 1800s whose daughter was murdered and raped. The White Lady spent the remainder of her life with two German Shepard dogs hunting for her daughter's body which by the way was never found. The daughter's killer was never caught. Now the white lady later commented suicide in the lake and her dogs followed after. She is not pleasant towards men so I, Dean, and Billy need to keep on guard apparently this time Katharine has an upper hand because she is a woman. There have been major sittings and reports of the White Lady why now of all times, we are not sure. Four boys all missing" Sam finished.

There was a silence in the car and feeling of dread came over Katharine.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So we are going to camp out" Katharine said.

Dean nodded "yep"

"In a place where a psychotic spirit who likes to kill men" Katharine continued.

Dena nodded again "yep"

"Ok then at least you is sure about that" Katharine said as she got out a bag from the trunk of the black 67 Chevy Impala.

"We should set up near the shore" Sam replied. Katharine blinked and shivered.

"What" asked Dean who raised an eyebrow?

"Does anyone feel as though this is a repeat?" Katharine asked.

Dean, Billy, and Sam all thought for a moment.

"Yah it kinda does" Sam said after a moment.

"That is kinda creepy" Dean said shivering and shaking his head before taking out the tent and Sam coming up next to him and picking the other one up.

"Let's find a spot, the witness's say that she comes up out of the Lake and then attacks" Dean replied.

Sam nodded and the all four of them began walking towards the shores of the lake.

"So . . . who sleeps where again?" Katharine asked as she stepped over a log.

"Well I was thinking we could do what we did last time. You two didn't kill each other last time so I think it will work" Billy interrupted.

Sam nodded "I think he is right"

Dean looked over at a seething Katharine and Katharine looked over at a growling Dean.

Dean and Katharine snapped at the same time "Whatever" as they both began arguing over to stop saying the same thing at the same time.

As Sam and Billy watched their siblings bigger and argue in front of them a few feet away. Sam shook his head and looked down at Billy "you think what I think?" Sam asked.

Billy smirked evilly as he looked up at Sam. "Yep" he said before he hurried up and caught up with them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The fire roared and the crickets played their song in the night air. The stars above watched over the little group below.

"Billy it's time for bed" Katharine said.

Billy groaned but none the less stood up and with a huff walked over to the tent.

"I am going to bed too good night" Sam said as he followed Billy inside.

Dean and Katharine sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Can I ask you something?" Katharine asked all of the sudden.

Dean grinned "you just did" he replied knowing he was getting on her nerves and it was that thought alone that made him content with his shitty life.

Katharine rolled her eyes _immature jerk . . . _ she thought before she continued "can I ask you another one?" she asked then.

Dean grinned thinking that tonight was the perfect night to mock her senseless "I don't know can you?" he asked her then.

Katharine held every bit of anger in her body and took a deep breath "May I ask you two questions?" she asked then smirking with a 'beat that' look on her face.

Dean was silent for a moment and then frowned finding no way to twist or mock the question. "Fine then" he replied as he picked up the stick and moved the logs around in the fire.

Katharine watched him silently. "How do you know about this stuff?" she asked him.

Dean sighed and tossed the logs for a moment before setting the stick down and leaning forward.

"My dad he taught me, you see uh . . . twenty years ago when . . .well . . . I was probably younger than Billy yah I was about six . . . my dad and us came home and found our mom she was . . . dead . . . exactly how your dad died" he said scratching the back of his head.

Katharine was struck dumb. Dean watched sympathy storm in her eyes and Dean hated it. He hated being the object of sympathy.

"I'm sorry" Katharine said patting him on the arm. Dean did a quick smile at the feeling and then looked at her with a serious expression.

"I am sorry too" Dean said not uncomfortable telling her this but it was just different.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Katharine asked changing the subject because she was getting uncomfortable. She had never been this way with a man. Not really even Daniel.

"Well I figure that since her body is in the lake we cannot salt her body. I think we are going to have to find the daughters body so that way the spirit can retire" Dean replied noticing how she had so quickly change the subject.

"That makes sense, when we are we going to have to start looking?" Katharine asked relaxing a bit more.

"I was thinking tomorrow mourning we could stop by the library and do some research and such" Dean finished.

"Sounds like its going to be a busy day" Katharine remarked as she stood up and stretched.

Dean nodded in agreement "we should get some sleep then" he replied before taking a bucket of water and putting out the fire.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was the sudden realization of warmth that woke Katharine. Katharine turned around and saw Dean lying next to her in the sleeping bag. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she saw that her back was against his front body.

Katharine turned a bit red before slowly calming herself down. She had never been this close to a man's body like this. Katharine's father had beaten her to submission and fear of men. Sure she had hugged Daniel but she never had slept in the same bed with him.

Katharine tried to turn around to wake him but only found his grip tighter and he was moaning something about 'getting away' in his sleep.

"Dean" she called out loud enough for him to hear.

Dean woke up when he heard his name, he cracked open his eyes and looked down to see Katharine wrapped up in his arms.

"Oh sorry" he said even though he wasn't sorry at all. He let her go and she stood up and stretched.

"I should wake Sam and Billy and get ready" Katharine said as she exited that tent.

Dean watched her leave and he plop himself back down and sighed "Dean you are losing your mind" he said shaking his head before getting up and getting ready.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ok I think I have something" Katharine said all of the sudden.

They had been looking through computer data bases and books for at least five hours and known of them found anything.

"What is it?" Dean asked standing up and walking over to her, leaning down he put his left arm on the left side of Katharine and the right arm on the right side of Katharine, as he leaned over her. Katharine turned red for a moment but shook it off and looked down trying to ignore the fact that he was hovering over her and the fact that from behind no one could really see her because of Dean.

"Ok the white lady thought that the farmer raped and killed her daughter. SO why don't we look around the farm?" Katharine asked.

"Do we even know who the guy is?" Dean asked as he took the book from her.

"Well there are only three farms around that time the McDougal's, the Smiths, and the Johnson's. We could look at those" Katharine said ignoring Dean's breath on the back of her neck.

"Do we know where it is?" Dean asked.

"Umm we could look at the computers Sam can you do that?" Katharine asked turning to Sam who was sitting at a computer.

"Yah sure we can try that" Sam said as he began typing and clicking.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was eight o' clock and they had found the three locations with ease. They were at the moment leaving a small diner near the library and walking down the street.

"So where do we start?" Billy asked looking up at Sam.

"Well we have three locations and we are going to dig. But at the Johnson Farm site someone dug up a body that is about 200 years old" Sam replied looking at the maps.

"Then lets go" Katharine said as she walked passed a group of construction workers.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So we can't get in?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sir this is a construction site" said the construction worker.

It had turned out that the Johnson farm was torn down and being rebuilt as a gift shop.

"What about the body?" Dean asked the man.

"It is currently in the area yes we are waiting for permission to move it" the man replied.

"So we cannot see it?" Dean asked the man.

The man shook his head no "sorry not authorized.

"We see we will just be on our way" Katharine said before dragging the two disgruntled boys and the little confused boy out of the way and onto a sidewalk.

"So now what we do" asked Billy who looked at Dean then Sam then his sister.

"Only one thing we can do, sneak in" Dean replied.

"But that's breaking the law" whispered Katharine as the four began walking down the street.

"So we have done worse" Dena said with a shrug.

"But I haven't" exclaimed Katharine.

"So first time for everything" Dean replied to which Katharine rolled her eyes and groaned in defeat.

"You are so going to be the death of me" Katharine replied.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was midnight and silent.

The construction site was abandoned. Its bright orange tape around the site whipped in the cruel wind.

"They said that they are waiting for permission to move it" Katharine said as Dean took her arm and helped step over the tape.

"Where do you think it would be?" Dean asked the group.

"Maybe it would be in a pit somewhere" Billy piped as he went under the tape.

"Probably" Sam as he stepped over the tape.

"Ok split up" Sam said after turning to them.

"What are we the freakening Scooby Doo group?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dude doesn't diss Scooby he rules" Katharine said hitting his arm.

"Ow and sorry I won't diss him again" Dean said rubbing the spot where Katharine hit him.

"Well I figure we cover more ground if we split up, Katharine and me and Billy with Dean" Sam raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Dean said "whatever" as he turned on his flash light and walked off into the night with Billy.

Katharine sighed and looked at Sam and began to walk, watching Sam's flashlight's rays closely trying to find the ruins.

"The white lady probably cannot come here sense it was her killers home. Maybe that is why she is so pissed; I figure we bring the remains near the lake. Awaken the lady she sees the remains and she is gone. Problem with that is that" Sam stopped and looked at Katharine.

"Billy, I, and Dean are all male she will probably kill us, I figure one of us either Dean or me can distract the lady and bring her near the remains. Then you will show her and well . . . we go home" Sam said as he began to walk once more.

Katharine nodded and began to look once more.

"Hey Sam, Katharine we found it" they heard Dean yell all of the sudden.

Sam and Katharine looked at each other for a moment before hurriedly running towards Dean's voice until they found Dean and Billy crouching over a pit.

"Yep these are it" Sam said as he looked over Dean's shoulder.

Katharine nodded and looked over the corpse. There was barely any, just really a skull and maybe a calf bone or shoulder bone.

"So we move these get the white lady's attention, you will distract the lady and the bye white lady" said Sam as he picked up the bones.

"Why me" asked Dean.

"Because you are older than us and we don't care about your feelings" Katharine said sarcastically.

Dena glared at her and Katharine stuck out her tongue at him which he reached out and grabbed it.

"Woo go" Katharine muffled.

"Hey bicker when we don't have some crazy spirit on our ass ok?" Sam asked.

Thy glared at each other and Dena let go of her tongue then he got kicked in the shin.

"Why you little" he growled but Katharine was already running away.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dean and Sam stood at the lake shore and looked up.

"Hey spirit bitch" Dean called out.

"Well that is a way to get her attention" Sam said rolling his eyes at his older brother.

"Well its working" Dean said as he watched the site before him.

The center waters of the lake began to glow white, and the center waters began to get rougher and rougher then a something came out of the water slowly and then Sam and Dean saw the ghostly spirit of a woman dressed in white.

There was a growling behind them and as Dean and Sam whipped around they saw the ghostly images of the White Lady' faithful German Shepard's, the same ones she used when searching for her daughter's body.

"Yah well she is pissed now we need to move" Sam yelled as they both made a break for it.

Dean and Sam ran as fast as he could distract the spirit.

As Dena was running through a thicket one of the German Shepard's leapt out and attacked him in the arm, his crimson blood spilling out he growled and whacked the ghostly dog off of him.

As soon as he made it towards Katharine, she looked up at the spirit.

"White Lady here is your daughter's remains, you have now found her body" Katharine yelled up at the spirit.

The spirit stopped in her tracks and looked upon the remains, she then slowly raised her head towards Katharine and a small tear went down her cheek and as she wept, her spirit as through like sand was swept away into the night . . .

The White Lady's massacre was over . . . there was no more.

Katharine ran over to Sam and Dean and looked them over "at least you are ok" she said before she saw Dean's wound and gasped before clutching his arm and looking it over.

"Don't worry about it just yet" he said to her before turning back to the bones.

"We need to return it to the site before they find out they are missing" Dean said as the rest agreed with him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Katharine and Dean sat in the Chevy Impala, Sam and Billy was in the gas station and they both were in the back seat.

"You will be fine, this peroxide will kill the germs" Katharine said softly touching it.

Dean watched her, feeling relaxed at her touch even though he would never admit it.

"Thanks" he said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She nodded at him.

She said "No problems just don't let it happen again" before watching Sam and Billy exit with sodas.

Sam and Billy entered the car and Sam started it up. It was already dusk and it will take awhile to get to their destination.

"Buckle up" Sam said as he drove off into the light of the dusk.

**Pages: 12**

**A/N: **

_Review and all of that good stuff, read my profile and my other story I command thee. _

_Now understand 'Insides Torn Out' ox only going to last 10 episodes just like the series, in the off time I will be concentrating on my fictions and other stuff, then hopefully (which is a very high hope) when the first episode of the second season comes out there will the first episode of the squeal of this fan fiction. _

_There is a picture of the White Lady in the profile and so on. _

_Now the white lady legend is true. She did lose a daughter to rape and murder and she did spend the rest of her life looking for her body with two German Shepard's and SHE did comment suicide in the lake._

_The whole, spirit out of the lake, and the remains, and the Johnson's and stuff were thing I made up in my imagination. _


	5. Demon Eyes in the Closet

**Insides Torn Out**

**By: Bed of Thorns**

**Edited By: BellaNevaeh **

**Episode 5**

**Demon Eyes in the Closet **

_(Song: Worms of the Earth- Finch)_

**Shelly Warren's Bedroom**

**Atmore, Alabama **

Shelly sat tucked in her little bed in her small room. Her mother sat next to her on the bed and smiled "Now go to sleep you have school in the morning," her mother said before she gave her young 9 year old daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"But mom there is something in the closet!" the little girl argued as she peeked over at the closet with fear and dread written on her face.

"Oh hush now, there is nothing in there, your sister is just telling you scary stories," her mother said getting slightly annoyed.

"But Mama I am telling you," the girl was cut off by her mother.

"Now we are done, no more of this foolishness now go to sleep," said her mother as she stood up and stopped at the door and turned off the light then shut the door behind her.

She was dreaming an odd dream a dream of her quickly waking up to see these pair of yellow demonic eyes. Then in the quiet of the night the demonic creature sang something eerie and frightening . . .

_Baby, baby, naughty baby,  
Hush! you squalling thing, I say;  
Peace this instant! Peace! or maybe  
Bonaparte will pass this way.  
Baby, baby, he's a giant,  
Black and tall as Rouen's steeple,  
Sups and dines and lives reliant  
Every day on naughty people.  
Baby, baby, if he hears you  
As he gallops past the house,  
Limb from limb at once he'll tear you  
Just as pussy tears a mouse.  
And he'll beat you, beat you, beat you,  
And he'll beat you all to pap:  
And he'll eat you, eat you, eat you,  
Gobble you, gobble you, snap! snap! snap!_

But the girl wasn't dreaming as she soon found out. She was wide awake . . .

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sam watched as the young girl with long brown hair and haunted eyes, those eyes were so disturbing.

He watched as the young girl walk up to him, she looked up at him and smirked and spoke "Come back and unlock my secrets." The young girl frowned and suddenly he saw a flash and the young girl screaming in the woods. There was a small circular clearing and he watched as the young girl was picked up by a tall beefy man and strangled.

There was another flash, this time he saw a group of people surrounding an open grave. More disturbing he saw Katharine and Billy there as well.

**Sam yelled and woke up, he saw he was in the motel room. **He looked over and saw that Katharine was standing over him and watching him "What's wrong?" she asked him. He sat up and she stood back and watched him slowly.

"Where are Dean and Billy?" he asked wiping the sweat from his brow.

Katharine turned away and went over to the small kitchen and began cleaning up.

"They went out to get some food we are leaving in awhile" she answered.

Sam had a mind to ask if she ever heard of what he saw in his dream but suddenly thought better of it and just nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It had taken them awhile but finally the gang found a stop spot where it had leather cleaner so they could clean up the soda mess. At the park they didn't have any for miles.

Dean was scrubbing out his car, cursing Kat like no one had before. The girl didn't think about her consequences, Dena had noticed that, she never thought about what she was going to say before she said it.

"Hey, grandmas are you sure you don't know?" Katharine was leaning against the phone booth as the guys cleaned out the car.

"Sorry honey I haven't talked to your momma in ages. Try your cousin Jean," her grandmother answered over the phone.

Katharine gritted her teeth in annoyance but finally answered back "Ok thanks grandma I love you. I have to go bye," Katharine said

"Ok sweetheart bye," her grandmother said before she hung up the phone.

Katharine sighed and hung up the phone as well. She ran a hand through her head and decided to call Jean later. She pushed herself from the phone booth and began to walk toward the boys.

Dean looked up at Katharine who had neared the car "Any luck?" he asked. Katharine shook her head no. Sam looked at Dean and then he looked at Billy who was putting away the hose.

"Hey Billy, lets go get some snacks ok?" Dean said. Billy nodded and Dean put his hand on his back and led him away.

Sam walked over to the car and leaned on it and Katharine followed. "Well what's the works of it?" Sam asked her.

Katharine tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and sighed "well my grandmother doesn't know anything so I am going to get into contact with my 2nd cousin Jean. Maybe she will know" Katharine answered him.

Sam nodded and looked at her with sympathy "Lets hope so," Sam said

Katharine stopped for a minute and nodded even though in her heart she never wanted to go back to her mother. That was something she had to do though.

"We need to go," Sam said as he helped Billy put the bags in the car and both he and Billy sat in the back.

Katharine grabbed a soda as did Dean before they got settled in their seats in the front. "So what now?" asked Katharine as Dean turned on the 67 Chevy Impala and Metallica was turned on.

Dan put the car in drive and began to pull out of the gas station's drive way. "There have been 5 missing children reports in Atmore, Alabama this week." Dean explained as he got onto a busy highway.

"But what does it have to do with us? It might just be some psychotic freak" Katharine replied confused.

"It could be something more there is no sign of breaking in and there is an eyewitness," Dean trailed off for a minute.

"Well what do they say?" Katharine urged him with a raised eyebrow.

"She says it was the boogeyman" said a very pale and disturbed out Sam. Memories of the thing that scared him so much in his closet made him shudder.

"Oh shit" Katharine said and looked over at a very scared Billy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Billy had always been haunted by the thing in its closet. Since he was at the young age of 4 he remembered quietly tiptoeing towards Katharine's room- while his mom was still there even then he didn't like her- and climbed into her bed crying in fear from the 'boogeyman' and she would sit there and whisper to him softly.

The 'boogeyman' left when he was 8 and Billy thought he was just being stupid. He didn't believe that the boogeyman existed but now . . . things had changed and now he was starting to wonder.

Sam too was haunted by the paralyzing fear of the 'boogeyman' when he had told his dad though that he was scared of the thing in his closet. His dad gave him a 4.8 and left him there to fend for himself.

The 'boogeyman' never showed up though and Sam thought he was just using his over active imagination. Apparently now he was wrong.

They were both wrong.

To Dean it took forever to get to the little town of Atmore, Alabama.

Atmore, Alabama was the neighbor and football rival of Bay Minette the bustling town next door that had a Wal-mart unlike Atmore itself. It was pretty dead down town was shut down except for a old movie theatre that showed only one movie for a couple of weeks a few businesses and the local schools and churches.

Dean parked outside of a small hotel and parked the car and got out. He looked around with a frown. What was up with the supernatural and small towns?

"Whats the matter?" asked Billy who noticed Dean frown. Dean blinked and looked down at Billy and grinned.

"Nothing just thinking that's all" he said before ruffling Billy's hair and walking over to Sam who was unloading bags and gathering them along with Kat.

"When we get the room we need to get into contact with that witness," Sam said as he handed Dean a bag.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The plan was set; they all knew what they had to do.

The witness was 9 year old Marilyn her sister 5 year old Jezebel was a victim of the boogeyman. Marilyn went to the park across the street to swing and play. The plan was for Billy to get the story from her.

It was a bleak day. The clouds covered the suns bright rays. The park had colorful parts of the play set and a set of swings.

Katharine sat down on a park bench with Dean and Sam and watched as Billy looked for Marilyn. It had taken him awhile but form the picture provided, Billy found her. Marilyn was swinging on the swings. Her long black hair in her face as the pale girl looked down s she kicked her little legs and continued to swing. Billy smiled to himself and thought she was pretty for a moment before smacking himself in the head mentally before walking up to her and getting on the wing next to her and began to swing.

Like Kat, Billy was a bit of a loner both of them had social skills that sucked more than drinking bad milk and that really sucked.

"Hi," Billy began. The girl simply nodded and continued to swing.

"I heard that you saw the boogeyman is that true?" Billy asked.

The girl immediately stopped swinging and dug her heels into the ground. She didn't move for a moment before she looked up and looked at Billy straight in the eye. She had gorgeous green eyes.

"Yah but no one believes me," the girl said finally.

"Well tell me what happened I believe you," Billy urged the girl. She nodded and began her tale.

"Me and my sister Jezebel shared a room and Jezebel for awhile told me that she would here someone signing from our closet. I didn't believe her. Then a week ago, I woke up to someone singing a very creepy song and the next thing I know my sister was snatched away screaming. The boogeyman is real and it took my sister," Marilyn said, Billy believed her immediately. She was right.

"Don't worry I really believe you I will help you get your sister back," Billy promised the young girl and Billy meant everything he said.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The gang was in the local library. After Billy told them of Marilyn's account of what happened to her sister. The gang thought it would be a good idea if they went to the library for answers.

Dean was searching for old records about Marilyn's house. Kat was looking at old records of other kidnappings in the past and Sam was looking for supernatural creatures that would match this 'boogeyman'.

"Any one got anything?" Billy asked anxiously. Katharine noticed something about Billy How he was really into this case. It was strange but Kat didn't mind.

"There have been kidnappings, every 50 years 7 children go missing," Kat answered Billy.

"Yah there have been children missing from Marilyn's house as well but who is doing all of this?" Dean asked confused.

"Well the thing that matches it the most is the Bogie a supernatural creature that hides in cupboards and closets. They are known to be wicked and devious creatures. They are distant cousin of the faerie from the early Celtic folklore, the Bogie is a troublesome shape changer who can hurl objects and cause disturbances raging from mischievous to malevolent. Generally found in rural areas, they often haunt single family. Now I think that solves that," Sam said after slamming the book he read the passage from and looked at the rest.

"Sounds like it" Dean said.

"I think we need Marilyn, I think I have a plan" Sam said smiling.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So what you want us to do. Is stand right in front of the closet, lure the boogeyman out so that way you can destroy it?" Billy asked Sam.

"Basically yah," Dean replied with a smirk.

Billy rolled his eyes and groaned. Billy had returned to Marilyn's house and asked to see her. Now they were standing at the park and discussing the plan.

"Don't worry he might not be the brightest guy around but he will protect you," Katharine said smiling at Marilyn who giggled and watched as Dean looked over at Katharine and smirked shaking his head at her.

"Don't worry we will be with you the entire time, no one is going to hurt you both" Sam assured them both but then turned to Marilyn "We need to get inside your bed room, he lives there and has been moving from closet to closet, we need to get to your closet," Sam insisted.

Marilyn nodded "I can get you in".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"My parents are at the police station, and my other sister is out on a date. We have to hurry before they get back." Marilyn said as she led the group inside her house.

"Wait how do we destroy this thing?" Kat asked all of the sudden in raw realization.

"We have to go inside its lair and banish it. Problem are we had to get inside and having a rampaging Bogie does not help our situation either," Dean replied a bit darkly.

Kat nodded and followed Marilyn up to her and her late sister's room.

"We have to lure it out and by doing that, you guys have to stand in front of the closet door." Dean said as they all looked at the cursed door.

"Alright let's get ready, everyone is position," Sam said as he got the supplies they needed to cleanse the house.

Earlier Kat had picked up a few hoodoo books and got the supplies to cleanse the house or cleanse the boogeyman's lair.

Kat, Dean, and Sam got into the positions near the bed behind Marilyn and Billy who stood in front of the open closet door. The lights were shut off and they silently waited.

Soon in the depths of the closet, they saw a pair of demonic eyes and then a eerie voice began to sing:

_Baby, baby, naughty baby,  
Hush! you squalling thing, I say;  
Peace this instant! Peace! or maybe  
Bonaparte will pass this way.  
Baby, baby, he's a giant,  
Black and tall as Rouen's steeple,  
Sups and dines and lives reliant  
Every day on naughty people.  
Baby, baby, if he hears you  
As he gallops past the house,  
Limb from limb at once he'll tear you  
Just as pussy tears a mouse.  
And he'll beat you, beat you, beat you,  
And he'll beat you all to pap:  
And he'll eat you, eat you, eat you,  
Gobble you, gobble you, snap! snap! snap!_

The song indeed and with a growl a large claw lurched out and grabbed Billy and Marilyn by the stomach and began bringing them towards them.

"No," Dena yelled this was not part of the plan; Dean then jumped out and grabbed Billy by the ankle.

The Bogie growled and hissed at Dean and the others. Sam then grabbed Dean's ankle and was lifted into the air. Kat then getting onto their plan waited till Sam's leg was in reach and jumped up and grabbed his ankle and too was lifted up to the air.

Good thing too because just then the boogeyman dragged them in the closet and slammed the door shut revealing only darkness . . . .

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The group was thrown to the ground. It was hard and dirty, it was dirt. _Where the hell am I?_ Dean asked himself as he coughed and opened his eyes.

"Where the hell are we?" asked a very frustrated Kat.

"His lair it's like some cave or something," Sam observed. Sam stood up and brushed himself off and looked around.

Marilyn opened her green eyes and moaned and looked over and saw Billy looking at her .

"You ok?" he asked her.

Marilyn blushed and nodded "Yes," she said softly before getting up and joining the rest, Billy trailing behind her.

Dean stood up beside his brother and took out his small Black Hand gun and held it up. "Anyone have the flashlight? Kat, I believe you have it?" he asked her.

Kat nodded and took it out of her pants pocket and held it up for him to see.

"Good, look he is gone for now, I think we need to start cleansing this place before our good friend comes back," Sam loaded his gun .

"Kat you cleanse this place along with Marilyn and Billy, Sam and I are going to check this place out." Kat nodded and got to work.

With Marilyn and Billy trailing behind her she began the process; the process was simple enough by using a hoodoo dust called Goofer Dust. Goofer dust is used to wound, create bad luck, or kill your enemies and so far that was all they had.

They were all praying for it to kill.

Getting out a small jar full of the concoction from her pocket, Kat opened it and began to sprinkle it all around.

Dean held up his gun as Sam held the flashlight to make light, they decided to look for the other children who the boogeyman who had taken them, hoping to them that they were alive.

"Hey Sam, why does he take children anyway it doesn't make sense," Dean asked as he aimed his gun all around with a sharp eye.

"The Bogie I believe is lonely, I think he takes children to either kill for fun or become it's play mate twisted if you ask me." Sam said as they continued down the long and dreaded hall.

"Yah no kidding," Dean said right before he heard someone crying.

"What in the world?" Sam whispered.

Dean shrugged and aimed his gun into the dark abyss, Sam shined his flashlight towards the sound and thy both discovered something of dark imagination.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Spreading the Goofer dust around the cave it had taken awhile and Kat silently wondered where the Bogie had gotten too. What was he plotting now?

"Kat we found something," Kat heard Dean from behind her.

When she turned around and asked, behind Sam and Dean were children, dirty and scratched they coughed and hacked and looked at her with frightened eyes.

"You have been taken too huh?" a little boy no more than 6 asked her.

Kat nodded with sadness and walked over and stood next to Dean. The little boy nodded and coughed.

"We have to get them out of here" Kat whispered to Dean. Dean looked at her and nodded.

"Have you cleansed the place?" he asked her. She nodded and suddenly the cave began to shake.

"What in the world was that?" Billy asked.

"The boogeyman is back," a terrified little girl.

Sam acting fast turned towards Billy and handed him a gun. "You take everyone in a hiding place use that gun only if you have no other choice now go" Billy nodded and hurried ran towards the darkness, Marilyn and the other children following.

Kat tucked a hair behind her ear and gulped. Dean watched her out of the corner of his eye and took her hand in his. Kat looked at him and he gave her a small smile. She smiled back and gripped his hand, and silently cursed herself for it being so dirty and sweaty. Sam who was standing next to Kat took her hand as well.

"The cleansing will take a few minutes all of you have to stand your ground ok?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded coolly but Kat nodded as well but more because she couldn't speak.

Dean saw the shadow of the Bogie and saw it returning with no children.

The Bogie looked over at them and crossed the cleansing line. He growled and hissed and slowly cam towards them. Now Dean was getting nervous.

"Are you positive you did it right?" he asked her.

"Uhh . . . I don't know?" she asked nervously.

Yet another thing wrong with her, she didn't check behind herself.

"You should have checked!" Dean hissed at her.

"Well I am sorry. Should I have checked when the boogeyman was coming after me? Should I have just turned to him and said 'Excuse me Mr. Boogeyman but you see I make this line to where-" Dean gripped her hand and moved her out of the bogeyman's way as he tried to lash out at her, Dean guessed trying to shut her up.

"Damn it you talk too much," Dean replied coolly.

"Uh yah Kat are you positive because he sure looking alive and well to me," Sam said as he ducked the boogieman's claw.

The boogeyman growled and looked over at Dean and raised his claw like hand to attack when . . . White lines started going through, the boogeyman looked down and with a scream the boogeyman exploded, brown muck going everywhere.

"Yah that is gross," Kat said with a frown as she wiped boogeyman off her face.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Bye Billy" Marilyn said softly. It was three days after the incident and they escaped before the police could get there I mean come on no one was going to believe them.

"Bye," Billy said and was about to turn away and to get into the car when Marilyn grabbed him and gave him a kiss.

"Bye," she said softly before running off and waving bye.

Billy grinned and got into the back seat when he saw a grinning Dean and Sam and a disgruntled Kat.

"Oh yah Billy getting it on with the girlies" Dean said grinning and Sam punched Billy softly in the arm.

Sam looked over at the very disgruntled Kat.

"Oh come on he has got to grow up some time," Sam said and then Dean ruffled her hair.

"That's your problem Kat your 23 going on 80," Dean said with a cat like smirk.

"Shut up Dean and drive!" Kat replied.

**Pages: 13**

_**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I actually had a lot of fun writing this. As you can tell I am starting to take the spotlight off of Katharine and put it more towards Billy, Sam, and Dean. Am I making an improvement? Also I want to make clear Kat is not perfect if you will see through the chapter I pointed out a lot of her rough spots. _

_Thank you to my kind editor. _

_My Supernatural fan site is up and running but it is in desperate need of graphics I mean seriously. You will click on it and make a face it it's ugliness but do not worry I plan on one day making it ten times better and adding new stuff. The link is in my profile somewhere . . ._

_New quotes in site/picture up!_

_Things I took from other sites (so I am giving credit and not committing plagiarism) _

_**Song from**: http/jonchristensen. _Source: Eliza Gutch and Mabel Peacock, _County Folk-Lore, vol. 5: Examples of Printed Folk-Lore Concerning Lincolnshire_ (London: Folk-Lore Society, 1908), pp. 383-384.


	6. LEAVING?

Hey Everyone,

I am leaving, but not forever . . . I think.

You see I have been spending too much time on the computer typing and crap and one day it came to me . . . you know I am squandering my childhood and such.

So I decided I am going to leave EVERYTHING. I may not leave forever but I won't be coming back for awhile. I am also deleting my yahoo account so don't contact me either.

So I might come back or whatever you can only know when I put up the next chapters so until then . . . .

-Kay

P.S. If I come back and see that someone stole my ideas I swear to god I will be so very pissed.


End file.
